The Lie Meets the Past
by KaeKaeD
Summary: Sequel to "The Living Lie" - Lie to me/Tomorrow People Crossover.  Lisa's new Life as Heidi meets her past.


The Lie meets the past

I don't own anything. Forgive me if the voice of the characters isn't quite right, I haven't seen either series in a while.

This follows my mini-story "The Living Lie" and is a cross-over between the Tomorrow People and Lie to me. wahinetoa had suggested it and it got stuck in my head and had to get out.

*private thoughts*

\telepathy\

"Heidi, please clear Dr. Lightman's and my schedule for tomorrow morning. We have a new client, Bill Damon, coming in and he is thinking about putting us on retainer."

"Yes, Dr. Foster" I quickly turned to my computer to begin rescheduling; hoping that it was quick enough that she didn't see my facial expression at the name, Damon, but not to quick that the perceptive Gilian Foster would realize I am hiding something.

It isn't easy concealing everything about who you were from people who, although they don't read minds, can do almost as good a job just reading your facial expressions and body language. Usually, it isn't a big deal - I've almost become The Lie, but sometimes the memory (and the pain) just comes back before I can squish it.

Thankfully, she didn't notice. I think Dr. Lightman swaggering in caught her attention.

-the next morning

As I was coming back from the break room with my cup of coffee, Ria stopped me. "Hi, Heidi. Gillian wanted to know if you wouldn't mind going to the coffee shop and picking up some pastries. The new client is here, and apparently decided to bring a small entourage."

"If we feed them, they will come. Is that the idea?"

"Something like that. Oh and they are in the conference room"

"Do you think a mixed dozen be enough?"

"That should be fine."

As I walked down the street, I tried to ignore the itching at the back of my mind. This was a new sensation; but Heidi wouldn't feel it or care so neither do I.

Walking down the hall towards the conference room, I could hear several male voices and Dr. Foster. I quietly opened the door by the back table, and started setting up the food. I had just placed the napkins and paper plates beside the box of pastries and was turning to the door.

"Thanks, alot luv. Could you bring in some more coffee, too?"

"Of course, Doctor Lightman." I said and turned back to pick up the coffee thermos.

"Lisa?" *A voice from the past, his voice, saying that name.*

I looked up and there they were. General Damon, Megabyte and Adam. All looking at me with stunned expressions on their faces. It was all I could do to keep my voice from wavering as I answered. "I am sorry, sir. You must have mistaken me for someone else. My name is Heidi." I was very careful not to look at Adam - I just looked in the direction of the three men, as if I didn't know who had spoken. I picked up the thermos and walked out.

As soon as I was alone in the break room, I started the pot of coffee and then leaned against the wall. *What am I going to do? Maybe they will think I just look like her. Fat Chance. I am surprised I even made it to the breakroom without them following me.*

The coffee was done, so I poured the coffee into the thermos, and was steeling myself to go back in that room when my rescuer walked into the break room.

"Ria, thank goodness. I hate to ask, but can you do me a huge favor? Dr. Lightman wanted more coffee, and I've made it, but I really have to visit the ladies room. Would you mind terribly dropping it off? You know i wouldn't ask if it wasn't an emergency."

Ria looked startled at my asking her to do an admin task, but agreed. I quickly made my way to the ladies room - I wasn't lying, I really needed the ladies. I needed to be alone.

I barely made it thru the door when the; the onslaught came. \Lisa, Lisa can you hear me?\ Adam

\Come on Lisa we won't bite. We are worried about you.\ Megabyte

I slid down the wall and battened down my mental hatches. *we are sorry the number you have called has been disconnected - please try again never* Still, over and over \Lisa, Lisa\ and then "Heidi, are you ok?" Gillian asked seeing me sitting on the floor. "Ria, said you weren't feeling well."

"I am sorry. I am just a bit dizzy. I will be OK in a little while." I hoped she would buy my half-truth. Dizzy, I was spinning around out of control, and I will never be OK again.

"Dr. Lightman was worried too. He was wondering if the client had upset you in some way."

"No, of course not." Gillian just looked at me and saw the lie. Well not The Lie, but the lie I had just told, I was so distracted by the voices in my head that I forgot to put the grain of truth in. But she got up and walked out. I knew that I hadn't heard the end of it.

Not a minute later - I heard out side the door

"You can't go in there!"

"It's my building, I can go where I bloody well please."

The bathroom door opened

"You Decent?" Dr Lightmant walked in without waiting for an answer.

"Dr. Lightman, What are you doing? You can't be in here."

"Now why do people keep telling me that - when here I am. What's going on?"

"What's going on is that my male boss is in the ladies room with me, alone I might add." I stood up and tried to stoke my anger at his trespassing.

"Oy, is that all. Gillian get in here." As Dr. Foster walked in, he told her. "She said that I shouldn't be alone in the loo with her." Turning to me, "Now we aren't alone. What is going on?"

"I told Dr. Foster and Ria; I am not feeling well and needed to visit the ladies."

"Yeah, but why - was it those 3 clown standing outside the loo"

"Lightman, you can't call our client and his companions, clowns"

"There you go again; telling me what I can't do. You know what this would be a lot easier if we had the whole group together." He stuck his head out the bathroom door. "Oy, you lot get in here." A chorus of whats? in there? greeted him. "You want answers or not? If you want answers, get in here."

Slowly the door opened, and Adam entered followed by General Damon and Megabyte. All 3 looking appalled at where they were. Megabyte also appeared to be taking notes.

"Ok, this is my company and we are going to figure this out my way. You Red - do you know Heidi?"

"Yes, at least I did, but that isn't her name"

He turned his attention back to me, "What is your name?"

This one I had covered - when I had my name legally changed (in another state) over a decade ago "My name is Heidi Jones"

"Truth. Have you ever been known by another name?"

"hasn't everyone? I don't think a child graduates high school without a nickname"

"Deflection - answering a question with a question - but this is interesting" *Interesting, what had I said*

"You there. How old was Heidi WhoEverSheIs when you knew her?"

"Fifteen" Adam replied.

"So you did know these men when your name wasn't heidi. Thanks for giving me the timeline." I was kicking myself - dont' volunteer anything.

"let's try something different. Look me in the eye." I looked up at him as he looked down at some business cards and then back up at me gauging my reaction.

"Marmaduke. No reaction, well a smirk but who wouldn't. Bill - nothing. Adam. There you go. Your eyes flicked over there to the Aussie before you could stop it. Now why didn't you react to Marmaduke and BIll?"

Megabyte stepped forward looking uncomfortable. "She, uh, didn't know my given name. No one did. and my dad was just my dad or ..."

"Wait, he's your dad? what is this? take your kid to work day?" Dr. Lightman interrupted

"Now hold on just a minute." General Damon started his lecture voice - it would almost make me laugh if I were still Lisa.

"No, you hold on. You wanted to see if I can do what I say I can - well, consider this a demonstration. Now Marmaduke, you were saying your dad was also called something else - what a title?

"Yeah - he was called."

"wait give me a second - when I point to you I want you to say what she knew your old man as and then whatever grotesque nickname you used when you knew her." He looked back at my face and pointed to Megabyte.

"General Damon" I tried - and I think I was able to keep my eyes from shifting to General Damon but it was difficult. He point again.

"Megabyte" I tried - oh how i tried but I know I failed by the look of his face.

" You know those name. You know these men." Yet you weren't lying when you said your name was Heidi. Maybe you were lying to them all these years ago.

"No she couldn't have been." Adam said before stopping.

"Oh why couldn't she have been?"

"I just knew her and could tell when she was lying and she wasn't."

"Ok, mind reader. Let's say you are right So she was ..."

"Lisa Davies" Adam supplied

"20 years ago and now she is Heidi Jones - but neither time was she lying. New identity new name and forget the old name." He was doing that again - looking into my eyes as if they were writing the truth on my face, and maybe there were.

"Witness Protection Program. Nope but close. Just hiding, but not government. Now that's interesting. From the government. Why would a 15 year old need to go into hiding from the government? Father in the mob? Nope, not father. Mother a criminal? Nope not a criminal, but in danger. More so then you. You hid to protect your mother? Now why would a child need to protect their mother?" He was getting too close to the truth - I had to stop him before he found out everything - I couldn't risk mom being hurt again.

"Yes, I knew them. Yes, I used to be Lisa Davies. But Lisa and everything she was is dead. There is just Heidi left. So don't keep calling and looking for her." I almost screamed that last one and ran out the bathroom

Behind me as the door shut I heard "she's telling the truth. mostly. Lisa isn't dead - just maimed. But I don't think I want you for a client right now and upsetting my employees again."

As I got my purse and car keys, I heard "Heidi, stop." I didn't but I slowed. Gillian, Dr. Foster, came beside me and wrapped her arm around me. "I am sorry that he put you thru that. I should have stopped that. Let me drive you home and then I want you to take this week and next off. "

"I can drive myself and I will be OK."

"you are in no condition to be driving - let me take you home."

*no condition to be driving - what condition am I to be teleporting*

For the 1st time in so long, I was tempted, but I restrained myself - Lisa can, er could, teleport; Heidi can't.

As Gillian drove my car home with Ria following behind I heard.

\Lisa, er, Heidi, we are sorry. We will try not to bother you do much. We miss you. We know why you did it, but hopefully soon you will realize that the Lies are unnecessary now. Until you are ready to come back as Lisa or Heidi or whoever just know that we will be hear waiting for you\ As I listen to their voices from so long ago; I wished to be able to say thanks, but all I did was wipe away a tear and thinkg *maybe one day*


End file.
